Angst Love
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Teiru menyukai Rin. Tetapi Rin menyukai Len. Lalu... Baca saja.. Rei tidak pintar bikin summary../Don't Like Don't Read


**Rei : Rei balik...**

**Rin : Ngapain balik?**

**Rei : Pengen bikin fic saja. Ini adalah fic jadi gak jadi.**

**Rin : ?**

**Rei : Sudahlah, mulai saja.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei.**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, abal, EYD tidak disempurnakan, ngaco, alur muter-muter, bloody scene.**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Angst.**

**Pairing : RinxTeiru, slight RinxLen, MikuxLen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna~~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Di VocaUtau Gakuen, terlihatlah banyak sekali orang melakukan proses belajar mengajar di sana. Ya, termasuk di X-B class.

"Nah, pelajarannya sampai di sini dulu, sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Baik sensei." koor semua murid lalu bergegas mengambil tas mereka masing-masing untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hai Teiru-kun." ucap gadis berambut _honey-blonde _sebahu dengan memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"Ah, Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata berwarna _bloody-red._

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku melihatmu?" tanya Rin dengan nada jahil.

"Boleh sih." ucap Teiru sambil membaca bukunya.

"Haha, oh ya Teiru-kun, hari ini aku mau kencan bersama Len-kun." ucap Rin.

DEGH!

Dada Teiru terasa sakit saat Rin mengatakan ia akan kencan dengan Len.

"Er, begitu ya.. Kalau begitu kau kencan dulu saja." ucap Teiru tergagap.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_, Teiru-kun." ucap Rin sambil bergegas pergi.

Melihat Rin yang sudah pergi menjauh, Teiru melihatnya dengan hati yang sakit.

'Kau selalu bersama laki-laki itu, kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.' batin Teiru dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Taman..

"Rin-chan ke mana ya? Kok belum datang?" keluh pemuda berambut _honey-blonde _dengan mata berwarna _azure_.

"Len-kun..." teriak sebuah suara dari ujung sana.

"Ah, kau akhirnya datang juga Rin-chan. Kukira kau tidak datang." ucap pemuda yang bernama Kagamine Len.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Aku kan selalu menepati waktu." ucap Rin. Kagami Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim dulu?" tanya Len.

"Baiklah." ucap Rin senang.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Len-kun, _jaa, _aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Rin.

"Oke Rin-chan, _jaa ne_." ucap Len.

Lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"Ohayou minna~~" teriak Rin kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ohayou Rin-chan." ucap perempuan berambut _cream _dengan pakaian _gothic loli_. Perempuan ini bernama Mayu.

"Ohayou Rin-chan." ucap perempuan berambut _silver _dengan mata berwarna merah darah. Perempuann ini bernama Sukone Tei.

"Ohayou Mayu-chan, ohayou Tei-chan." ucap Rin.

"Rin-chan, kemarin aku baru berpacaran dengan Nero-kun." ucap Mayu. Rin dan Tei pun kaget.

"HAH?! Kau serius Mayu-chan?" tanya Rin dan Tei bersamaan.

"Serius. Kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku." ucap Mayu.

"Keren. Laki-laki idola di sekolah ini menyatakan perasaannya kepada murid yang biasa." ucap Tei.

"Hahaha, sudahlah." ucap Mayu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Teiru POV

Kenapa Rin-chan menyukai laki-laki itu? Memang apa bagusnya dari laki-laki itu? Coba saja Rin-chan hanya memandangku seorang. Aku mungkin akan senang.

"Teiru-kun..." ah, suara Rin memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa Rin-chan?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Um... Ajarkan aku pelajaran yang ini. Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Rin.

"Kenapa kau meminta kepadaku?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku mau Teiru-kun yang mengajarku." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Coba saja senyuman itu hanya untuku seorang.

"Haah, baiklah." ucapku pasrah.

"_Arigatou _Teiru-kun." ucap Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Normal POV

"Aku ingin ketempat Len-kun ah." ucap Rin. Tetapi, gerakan Rin terhenti ketika melihat Len berduaan dengan Miku.

'Apa yang Len-kun lakukan dengan Miku?' batin Rin dalam hati. Lalu dia melihat dari balik pohon.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Len.

"Ah, Le-Len-kun, su-su-suki daisuki!" ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Rin yang mendengar itu hanya kaget. 'A-Apa?!'

"Apakah kau menerimaku?" tanya Miku.

"Baiklah.. Aku menerimamu." ucap Len.

Rin yang mendengar itu hanya kaget lagi. 'Len-kun menerimanya?! Kenapa?'

"Tapi kan kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kagami-san." ucap Miku.

"Tak apa, aku hanya memanfaatkannya, sebenarnya dari dulu aku menyukaimu." ucap Len.

Lalu mereka pun pergi dari sana.

"Len-kun memanfaatkanku?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ucap Rin sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"Rin-chan, kenapa kau terlihat murung?" tanya Tei.

"Aku.. Aku.." ucap Rin sambil terisak.

"Ada apa Rin-chan? Ceritakan saja." ucap Mayu.

"Aku ternyata hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Len-kun, dia lebih menyukai Miku daripada aku. Semalam ia memutuskanku." ucap Rin. Mayu dan Tei kaget.

"Apa? Jahat sekali dia!" ucap Mayu.

"Betul! Kenapa dia memutuskan Rin demi si Hatsune itu?!" ucap Tei geram.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Rin.

"Tapi ini sudah kelewatan!" teriak Tei.

"Tak apa-apa kok Tei-chan, ini semua juga kesalahanku, aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal." ucap Rin.

"Rin-chan.." ucap Mayu.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah..

Rin lalu berlari ke arah atap sekolah..

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Rin pun menangis.

"_Doushite?_" ucap Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada yang datang ke arah Rin sambil memberikan sebuah tissu.

"Ngg, Teiru-kun?" tanya Rin sambil mengambil tissu dari Teiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atap sekolah sendirian?" tanya Teiru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya ingin kemari saja." ucap Rinn.

"Apakah kau habis menangis?" tanya Teiru.

"Ah tidak, mataku hanya kelilipan saja." ucap Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau bohong. Katakan saja kepadaku." ucap Teiru.

"Uuh, aku diputuskan oleh Len-kun." ucap Rin. Teiru yang mendengar itu hanya kaget.

"Dia lebih memilih Miku dari pada aku, hiks hiks." isak Rin.

"Hoo, begitu, tenanglah, ini kan sudah berlalu." ucap Teiru.

"Ba-Baiklah." ucap Rin.

"Pulanglah, hari ini sudah malam, nanti kau masuk angin." ucap Teiru.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." ucap Rin.

"Perlu kuantar pulang?" tanya Teiru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." ucap Teiru. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Rin pergi, Teiru pun berseringai.

"Kagamine Len ya? Akan kubunuh kau karena kau telah menyakiti hati Rin-chan." ucap Teiru.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME..

"Um, Sukone-san, untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Len karena Teiru mengajaknya ke hutan belakang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak bicara saja." ucap Teiru.

"Baiklah, bicara apa?" tanya Len.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Hatsune Miku ya?" tanya Teiru.

"Benar sekali." ucap Len.

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Hatsune Miku?" tanya Teiru.

"Karena dia cantik, manis, imut, dan pokoknnya sempurna di mataku lah." ucap Len sambil bersemu merah di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kata Rin, kau memutuskannya?" tanya Teiru.

"Iya, dia itu jelek, mau saja kumanfaatkan. Pokoknya dia adalah wanita murahan di mataku." ucap Len. Teiru yang mendengar itu hanya bisa kesal.

"Oh begitu.. Aku tak terima kau menjelek-jelekkan Rin-chan!" ucap Teiru lalu menusuk perut Len dengan pisau yang tadi disembunyikannya.

"Uhuk.. Apa yang kau lakukan Sukone-san?" tanya Len kepada Teiru karena dia tiba-tiba menusuk perutnya.

"Hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepadamu karena telah menjelek-jelekkan Rin-chan." ucap Teiru dengan seringainya.

"Memang Rin itu pantas dibilang murahan!" teriak Len. Tapi, kaki Len ditusuk lagi oleh pisau Teiru.

"ARGHH!" teriak Len.

"Bagaimana? Nyamankah?" tanya Teiru.

"Ukh.. Dasar laki-laki yandere!" teriak Len.

"Aku memang yandere." ucap Teiru lalu menusuk dada Len, sehingga Len sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Yah mati deh.. Kumutilasi dulu saja." ucap Teiru lalu menusuk jantung Len lalu menariknya hingga keluar. Lalu, Teiru menguliti kaki dan tangan Len. Tak lupa, ia mencongkel bola mata Len. Kemudian, ia menebas kepala Len hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dan yang terakhir, Teiru menghancurkan kepalanya dengan cara menginjaknya. Sekarang, tubuh Len sangat mengenaskan.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Tidak ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Rin-chan lagi." ucap Teiru lalu meninggalkan mayat Len yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"KYAAA!" teriak Miku saat melihat mayat yang berada di hutan belakang sekolah. Murid-murid pun pada berdatangan ke hutan belakang sekolah, termasuk Rin, Tei, dan Mayu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, ayo kita lihat." ucap Mayu.

Yang terlihat di sana adalah mayat Len yang tergeletak mengenaskan di sana. Kepalanya yang hancur, organ tubuh yang keluar dan berserakan di mana-mana, lalu tangan dan kaki yang telah dikuliti, dan darah yang bergenang di mana-mana.

"I-Ini.." ucap Rin.

"Ma-mayat.." ucap Mayu.

"Kagamine Len kan?" ucap Tei sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Si-Siapa yang tega membunuhnya?" tanya Mayu.

"Entahlah.." ucap Rin sambil menutup mulutnya.

"HIKS HIKS, PADAHAL KEMARIN DIA MASIH ADA! KENAPA?!" teriak dan tangis Miku. Semua yang di sana pun menenanginya.

"Siapa yang tega ya?" tanya Tei.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." ucap Mayu.

"Kenapa Len mati?" tanya Rin.

"Eh Rin-chan, jangan bersedih.." ucap Tei.

"Uhh.." ucap Rin lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa Len bisa mati?!" teriak Rin sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, yang lalu biarlah berlalu." ucap Mayu.

"Benar Rin-chan, jangan menangis, kamu kan masih punya kita." ucap Tei.

"Ba-Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan menangis." ucap Rin.

"Rin-chan..." ucap sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Rin, Tei, dan Mayu.

"Teiru-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Teiru nii-san?" tanya Tei.

"Teiru?" tanya Mayu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." ucap Teiru.

"Um, sepertinya kami mengganggu, kami pergi dulu." ucap Tei dan Mayu bersamaan. Mayu dan Tei lalu pergi.

"Teiru-kun, tumben kau melihat keadaanku." ucap Rin.

"Yah, karena.." ucap Teiru gantung.

"Karena?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" ucap Teiru. Rin pun kaget.

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu." ucap Teiru.

"Jadi selama ini..." ucap Rin tidak percaya.

"Benar.. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat. Aku cemburu kau pacaran dengan Len." ucap Teiru.

"Begitu, maaf aku tak menyadarinya." ucap Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Um, kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Teiru.

"Baiklah.." ucap Rin.

"Rin..." ucap Teiru lalu langsung memeluk Rin.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

"Ternyata Teiru nii-san menyukai Rin-chan." ucap Tei.

"Aku sampai tidak percaya apa yang kulihat." ucap Mayu.

"Yaa, dan aku mendapatkan fotonya." ucap Tei.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mayu.

"Benar, ini lihat." ucap Tei sambil memperlihatkan fotonya.

"Bagus.. eh, sepertinya Teiru itu bukan tersenyum deh." ucap Mayu.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Tei.

"Dia tampak menyeringai." ucap Mayu.

Di dalam foto itu terihat Teiru yang sedang memeluk Rin. Jika dilihat, memang terlihat Teiru sedang tersenyum ke arah Rin, tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, maka terlihat Teiru sedang menyeringai ke arah kerumunan orang yag melihat kejadian di hutan belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari~

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Len : Kok aku di sini mati sih?**

**Rei : Sudahlah, tak apa. Mungkin nasib.**

**Teiru : Len, Rinmu buatku yah?**

**Len : Tidak... Rin-nee milikku.**

**Tei : Len-kyun... Kau milikku..**

**Teiru : Noh, Tei untukmu.**

**Len : Tidak...**

**#abaikan**

**Rei : Nah, mind to review this story?**


End file.
